Ruthless Naruto
by Dakaath
Summary: This is an ongoing series of semi-connected connected one shots in no particular order where Naruto really is a ruthless ninja.
1. Bell Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

1 – The Bell Test

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi's cheerful greeting echoes in the silence before…

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Sakura cries.

Ignoring her, Kakashi proceeds to put an alarm clock on a nearby training stump. "Ok, it's set for noon." All three potential genins stare at him, one with a look of confusion and the other two with perfectly blank faces. "Here are two bells," states Kakashi, holding the quarter sized bells up for the students to see. "Your task is to take these from me before noon." Seeing their looks he continues to explain. "Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. In fact, I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you." At this point two of the three genins' stomachs growl, while one who did not follow their potential teacher's suggestion merely looks on, blank face still in place. "You only need to get one bell. There are two," he gently clinks the bells together, "so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And…" He trails off threateningly, enjoying the looks on two of the genins' faces. "The person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy. You can even use your shhurikens. You won't succeed unless-" Kakashi's speech is cut off as Sakura crumples to the ground, clearly showing Naruto's open hand from where he struck her in the neck.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO NARUTO?" Kakashi screams, losing his calm, laid back demeanor, with the fury in his voice easily recognizable.

"I set about accomplishing the mission. There are two items that must be recovered, with two other ninja in addition to myself attempting to retrieve them. That means that the other two must be enemies. If you eliminate a single enemy that allows for the remaining ninja to be moved from enemy status to possible partnership. " All this is explained in a cool, calm voice, as if explaining to a very simple child. "Sasuke, will you form an alliance for the purpose of retrieving a bell?" An impressed look is on Sasuke's face at hearing Naruto's words, and he nods in acceptance of the proposal.


	2. Preliminaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"The seventh match is Uzamaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba," booms over the loud speakers to accompany the flashing board.

"Uhahahaha!! Lucky! We can definitely beat him, Akamaru!" Is Kiba's joyous response at seeing the message, to which Akamaru responds with a bark. Both of them jump to the arena floor, ignoring the silent Naruto who calmly jumps down opposite them. "Hyahaha! Its like we've already won! So lucky! Eh, Akamaru?" Both the celebrating ninja and dog continue to ignore Naruto who is calmly standing in front of them waiting to begin the match.

"Ready?" Seeing both participants nod the proctor continues, "Then begin!"

Immediately Kiba starts his jutsu, "Beast Effect Ninpou: Quadruped Ninja Art!" and changes, becoming more savage looking and much more adapt at moving on all fours. Before he can attack though, Naruto stops him with his words.

"If you attack I will detonate the explosive tags I have placed all over the spectator ring where your team mates are. Surrender" His quiet words echo throughout the stadium, a hush falling over as people become aware of the sheer number of tags, painted the same color as the walls, covering the stadium where Kiba's team sits. Immediantly the spectators move to the other side of the stadium, all except Kuriena, Shino, and Hinata, who are all too worried that moving would set off the tags.

"WHAT?!" Kiba's cry fills the air. "Can he do that?" He demands, turning toward the proctor, who turns to the Hokage. The Third Hokage shakes his head in denial of the tactic.

"The tactic of using people outside the match has been ruled invalid. You will immediately disarm the tags for removal," states the proctor, staring intently at the still blank faced Naruto.

"Very well. But I demand that the tags be returned to me."

"Agreed. The match will continue." The moment those words leave his mouth Kiba attacks, throwing himself forward, still in his feral form. Naruto calmly jumps to the side, forcing Kiba to spin in mid air to avoid crashing into the wall.

Recovering quickly Kiba spins around and lands crouching on the ground. "No more playing around! I'll have revenge for what you tried to do to my team!" Reaching into a pouch on his waist he pulls out two pills and throws one to Akamaru, before swallowing one himself. "You'll die now! Beast Effect: Beast Huma-" His cry is cut off as he slumps to the ground, the already unconscious Akamaru falling beside him. As his vision begins to go dark he focuses on Naruto, still standing calmly before him. "H-how?"

"Once I knew the preliminary round was official and while everyone else was focused on the proctor I began to plant explosive tags and poison on everyone I could, even my own team mates." Naruto's words stir yet another frenzy from the spectators as they all frantically begin searching themselves and their gear for tags and poison. "Your dependence on soldier pills was well known, so I placed a moderately fast acting poison in your pouch. By eating the pills you condemned yourself."

With a sigh the instructor looks to the Hokage who nods. "The tactic is valid. Naruto is the winner."


End file.
